Take A Chance On Me
by Miss Raye
Summary: Post: Impact Winter (JoshDonna) Donna's gone... she quit! What does Josh do now?
1. Where Do I Go From Here?

Take a Chance On Me

by: Raye

He was staring at the phone as though it was going to bite him and it didn't help that his palms were damp.. and itching. So while his eyes were watching for the slightest movement, he dragged his hands over the sides of his pants legs.

"You gonna call her?"

Josh blinked for a moment in the darkness of his office, finally staring out into the well-lit bullpen. "'Scuse me?"

She leaned one shoulder against the doorjamb, a hand cocked on the plateau of her hip. "I assssume you were intendin' to give her a call."

"And..." his eyebrows lifted to half-mast and he struggled to call her into focus, "...and this is your business....since when?"

"Whoa there, boy." She held up her hands in mock surrender. "I didn't ask for this job."

"You are my temp, right?" He knew he was getting testy... but dammit... he didn't care. "You don't even know Donna."

She cocked her head to the side. "True... very true... but I ain't dumb. A blind man could see what was goin' on inside your head."

"So I'm blind?"

She smiled. "Shoe fits... buy a second pair."

He shoved a hand through his hair. "I ask a sarcastic question and what do I get? Sage wisdom from... from... what was your name again?"

"Hmpf... deaf too."

"Hey, Josh." CJ appeared in the doorway, her voice a good deal more upbeat than her strained expression. "I just got back..." she did a double take, "where's.... who's this?"

She opened her mouth to reply.

"Never mind, that... sorry.. where's," she craned her neck into the bullpen, "....Donna?"

Josh felt his chest cave in. "She's gone."

CJ's mouth gaped open a fraction of an inch as she swallowed hard at the news. "Gone... like gone on vacation, gone?"

He drew in a breath before answering. "She quit."

"She qu-" CJ looked off to the side for a moment. Her expression beginning at bewildered, processing to shocked and rounding the bend to pretty darn pleased before Josh decided he was going to throw something at her, "she quit."

"CJ?"

"Yeah, Josh?"

"Is there something I should know?"

"About?"

God, he hated it when she hedged a question like that. "About? CJ, is there something I should know about that cryptic little smile I just saw."

She paused for a moment and looked at the temp who was watching the whole season with open enjoyment. "So, you're the temp?"

"Oh.... oh.." Josh skimmed his fingers over the handset, "you're good, CJ... really."

She continued on. "Has someone shown you around?"

"Well, not really but-"

"I'm sorry.. did I miss the memo saying that this wasn't my office anymore?" Josh skimmed his fingertips over the handset.

The temp gave CJ a knowing smile and ducked back to Donna's desk.

Turning her full attention to Josh, CJ tried to mask her smile. "Looks like I missed a lot while we were in China," her eyes didn't waver, "can't say that I'm all that surprised."

Josh nodded. "Sad... but it's true."

She stepped into the office but left the door open. "When?"

He opened his mouth to respond and thought better of it and closed his lips.

"Josh?"

He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "What?"

She gave him a moment to focus. "When did she quit?"

He knew he looked lost and he didn't care, because it was true and he'd given up trying to make excuses to himself. "I honestly have no idea, CJ. One moment I was ordering her around and avoiding her attempts to tell me something and the next I have this," he waved his hand at Donna's desk, "woman ordering me around," he indicated a crumpled paper on the desk, "handing me Donna's cell phone number... like I don't already have it!"

"Maybe she was thinking it was helpful?"

He shoulders sagged about an inch, his chin dipping down toward his chest. "How?"

She didn't answer and so Josh forged ahead.

"How did I miss it?" He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the fingers of his right hand into his temples. "How?"

Her voice had that awful sober tone to it. "It's been a long time coming, Josh."

He nodded. "I know."

"She needed to move on."

"I know."

"She just got too big for the job, Josh."

"I... I know." He looked up at her from under his hand.

"Then why all the questions?"

"I just wanted to know, CJ..." he pursed his lips together as he made the decision to lay bare his soul, "I just wanted to know, when she got too big for me."

She didn't say anything and frankly, Josh didn't expect her to. He didn't think he wanted to know the answer, so when she backed out of the office and closed the door behind her he didn't blink.

Instead, he waited until the echo of the doorlock faded away before he reached for his coat.


	2. On The Street Where You Live

Take a Chance On Me

Part II

by: Raye

So, I'm standing here... in the cold... waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for.... hell to freeze over... a truly non-partisan initiative on the Hill... waiting for the kind of courage I need to knock on the door.

Yes, I am a coward, dammit!

I sigh and pull my coat tighter around the neck, wishing I'd remembered to bring a scarf. Cowardly and cold... it's a hell of a night.

'She's a hell of a woman.'

"Who said that?"

An old man walking past me turns to stare as though he's afraid I'll mug him and he'd like to get my description down-pat for the police.

"Sorry..." I shake my head and wonder how long before I'm completely insane, then I look up at the windows of her apartment and know that for better or worse, I might find my way after all.

There's a few lights on upstairs, so she must be awake.

I set a foot on the first step and balk. I should wait until the morning and talk to her when she comes in the office... 'Good one, Lyman.'

Okay, even I have to agree with my inner voice. I'm beyond stupid. I'm also pretty sure that I've got ice forming on my face.

Why did Donna have to choose this time of year to stick it to me?

'It's not about you, mi amor...' I checked over my shoulder, expecting to see CJ waving her finger at me, but when I don't see her I wonder if this is my penance.. or a version of A Christmas Carol.

'Lord knows, there's enough Scrooges on the hill.' Now I have Leo in my head. It's starting to get crowded.

I realize I'm not going to get anywhere standing out here and staring at her window and I think some of the people that have passed by me are getting ready to call the police on me, so.... just to give my fingers something to do beside freeze, I reach into my coat pocket and fish out my cell phone. A few miserable attempts at dialing and finally the phone picks up.

"Hello?"

My eyes squeeze shuts against a sudden rush of tears. Why didn't I see it sooner?

"Hello?" Her voice is a bit worried... insistent.

"Uh... yeah, Hi, Donna.. it's Josh."

"Josh." The tone is non-committal, passe, bland.... not what I wanted. But certainly more than I deserve.

"Yeah... me. Did I ... wake you?"

"Not really."

I flex my toes in my shoes, their starting to fall asleep. "You turning in early?"

She pauses and I check my watch. It's 11:48 p.m. I'm sure I sound delusional right about now.

"Well, if I were working at the White House, I guess it would be early."

I take the subtle tone in her voice like a slug to my stomach. One I certainly deserve.

"That's why I'm calling, Donna. I want to talk about this."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now, Donna. I'm sorry I didn't have time before."

"Didn't? You mean, wouldn't."

Ouch. That one is going to bruise.

"Fair enough, Donna. I deserve it and then some.." I can almost here her breathing on the other end of the line... I can almost see her, "but don't you want to cut me down in person?"

She sighs.... something long and drawn out, like she's really thinking it over. "I have to... I have to go to work tomorrow, Josh. I should really turn in-"

"Donna..."

"-but the time you get here from the office-"

"I'm outside."

"-it would be way after... what did you say?"

"I'm outside, Donna. Right here on the sidewalk."

"Josh... I-"

"I'm right here, Donna. Come over to the window."

It takes a moment. A long moment, but then I see a shadow in the window above. Her hand takes hold of the edge of the curtain and it bows back, all angular lines and shadows. I raise my hand up and give a nervous little wave and hope my fingers-turned-icicles don't break off before she returns the gesture.

She doesn't and to make matters worse, the line goes dead and the curtain falls back into place.

Ohhhkay. I'm not sure how to take this. Is this a complete and total rebuke? Or does this mean I have to call back? Try harder? Pound on the door like some madman?

I take the rest of the steps, determined to see her, my hand ready to pound on the door and wake everyone up if I have to.... the door swings up and there she is.


	3. Talk to Me

Take a Chance on Me

Part III

"Josh..." she literally sighs his name and he holds onto the look in her eyes a moment too long, "...what are you doing here?"

"I...ah..." If there was a cab going by he would've hailed it and run away, "...I wanted to talk to you."

"Now?" She folds her arms across her chest and it's the first time that he really takes a look at her. She can't be warm standing there in flannel pj bottoms and an oversized button-down top. She looks too warm and cozy to be this angry.

"Donna, I-"

"I ask again, Josh... now?"

Josh starting rubbing his hands together, his eyes dipping down about her knees. "Why not now... is it just me or is it cold out here?"

"It's the middle of winter and you're thinking it's just you that feels the cold?"

He gave a little half smile and darn it if his dimples didn't peak out at just that moment. She threw up her hands and turned on her heel. "Get in here, already."

Stepping through the doorway he closed it behind them, lingering with his fingers curled around the knob while he regained some sensation... and perhaps a little sanity. "Is it too late to talk?"

"Josh..." he turned around to face the music, "it was too late yesterday."

"I know...and I'm sorry, Donna."

She waited.

"I was busy..." her eyes seemed to peel back his armor, "... and you're right, it's no excuse."

Donna shook her head. "At least it's not the real one."

He stopped before he could start what he had been about to say and gave her a winsome smile. "You see right through me."

"Not really, Josh... but I-" she drew in a slow breath, "but I've seen enough through all these years to know when you're just giving someone a line to get them off your back."

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler. "You deserved better."

She stared back at him, tears clinging to her lashes. "I wanted your blessing."

"Me?" Josh gave a laugh that came out more like a bitter cough. "Why?"

She closed her eyes and hung her head from her shoulders. "Do you really need to ask me that?"

"Look," he was desperately trying to dodge the real conversation, "do mind if I take off my coat?"

Donna's head barely moved. "Look, Josh, I'm tired."

"And I'm lost."

She couldn't argue with the thought, she wasn't half-sure she wasn't in the same predicament.

"Donna... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that."

"What did you mean?"

"Nevermind..." he turned and headed for the door.

"Josh," she paced a few steps after him, "What did you mean just now?"

He stopped less than a foot from the door. "Nothing I want to get into right now."

"I don't believe you!" Josh looked over his shoulder into the face of disappointment and anger and his resolve waned. "You come over to my apartment in the middle of the night, drop this 'thing' and then leave?"

There was no dancing out of this, but Josh would be damned if he wasn't going to at least 'do his best'. It was the cub-scout motto. "It's wasn't even midnight, Donna... really." Okay, so he hadn't been a cub scout. It should count for something that he even knew the motto. "That doesn't make you feel any better, does it?"

"You think?" She sat down on the sofa and folded her hands in her lap.

He moved closer and tried to come up with something to say.. something that would make this any easier. Instead his mouth got to work before his brain really got out of the gate. "What's your new job?"

She stared up at him incredulous. "Fine."

"Fine?" He looked up, confused and still hopeful. "That's not really an answer."

Donna picked up a throw pillow and started to ball it up in her hands. "What do you expect, Josh?"

"What?"

She held up the pillow for a moment aiming at him and then tossed it to the ground and stood up from the couch headed straight for the kitchen. For some reason, Josh thought it was a good idea to follow.

She set the pot on the top of the stove with a bang and a resonant clatter.

"What are you cooking?"

"Oh," she didn't even glance at him, "you're still here."

"You. ah..." he pulled at his collar, "really wanted me to go?"

"Dammit, Josh." Donna spun toward him, "I want to have a real conversation for once. I don't want you to blow me off because it's not a good time for you. I don't want you to take this lightly Josh... I want you to-"

"Where are you working, Donna?"

She opened a packet of soup and nearly dropped the entire thing into the pot, mix and envelope. "That's what you're worried about?" She didn't give him a chance to dig himself any deeper. She crossed to the refrigerator and flung open the door. "Will you leave if I tell you?"

"Yeah.." he didn't sound too sure of the answer.

"I'm working for-" Josh's cell phone rang. He made no move to get it. "Josh?"

He shook his head. "Go on."

It rang again and again. "Josh!" She gave a huff and stared at him.

He fished it out of his pocket. "Josh Lyman. Uh huh... yeah... sure... now? Fine... yeah.. see you in-" he looked at his watch, "a half hour." Flipping the phone closed he gave Donna an apologetic look.

She waved it off, her face and wavering gaze turning to the wall. "Go...they... they need you. Go."

Leaning forward he hesitated for a moment, his face just inches from her. Close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She waited, breath trapped within her chest as his hand rose up and cupped her cheek. "Until later, Donnatella."

And then he was gone.


	4. Right in Front of You

Take A Chance on Me Part IV

by: Raye

The days droned on and yet there never seemed to be a moment to call. Never enough time to really get into it. In his mind, it was really only a little bit of fear... it was that he knew that the next time they were close enough to talk it _was_ going to happen.

"Josh? You got those numbers for me?"

He dragged his gaze away from the phone and looked right through Toby. "Numbers."

"Snap out of it, Josh. The President is asking for the numbers."

Shaking his head, Josh cleared his vision and nodded. "Yeah... yeah, I got them."

Toby wheeled around. "Then let's go."

It took a beat for his reaction. " 'kay." His fingers nearly curled the paper as he picked it up off the desk and jogged to catch up to Toby.

"I don't know where your head's been, Josh. Everyone's noticed... CJ, Kate, Leo... it's like you're not really there in the room even when you're talking."

A wisp of color washed over his skin. "I guess."

Toby tossed him a look. "You guess? That's what I'm talking about, Josh!" Toby's voice drew curious stares from staffers, but Josh moved through the room as if it were an empty hollow. His eyes blank as he moved through the familiar halls.

A hand closed over Josh's arm and Toby swung him around.

"What?" Josh's eyes narrowed in irritation. "What?"

"That's the problem, Josh... I don't know what's going on in your head and I don't think you know either. So I'm going to tell you something and I'm saying it not just because we need you 'here' for this... but as a friend. You need to pull your head up out of your ass and get it together."

He didn't wait for an answer. Toby grabbed the papers out of his hand and headed for the Oval Office on his own. Josh watched him go and the funny thing was... he didn't care.

Truth was he didn't care. Not about that... not right now... not when there was something else that he needed to do, something infinitely more important.

It was there in the back of his mind, a niggling little thought... a strange feeling... that everyone knew something he didn't. Okay, so it wasn't everyone... just the usual suspects. Sure, when Toby wasn't trying to wring his neck he was giving him odd looks, like he'd misplaced something.

Leo was constantly trying to keep his attention away from... something... and CJ... CJ... if she gave him that sappy 'awwwww' look one more time he was going to run screaming through the west wing in Sam's foul-weather gear.

He stalked past Ginger, Carol and Margaret in the hallway and their laughter disappeared like a guilty man at a crime scene. Instantly and ominously.

Inch by inch he swivelled around and nailed the three amigos to the wall with a glare. "Tell me."

Ginger and Carol sent sidewards glances toward Margaret who had the nerve to give him a blank look. "Did you need something, Josh?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you?" Carol seemed to have found her voice, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Josh wasn't impressed. "The three of you look like you're about to cut and run and all I asked was a simple question." His fingers bent and contorted into claws as if he was going to rip something to shreds. "So, I'd really appreciate it if someone," he raised his voice and met every eye in the room before he returned to the three assistants that had garnered his ire, "I'd really appreciate it if some... one.. would tell me what it is that all of you seem to know... and I don't!"

It would have been comical if he wasn't at the edge of frustration looking down into the abyss.

They ran.

Scurried away like mice before the cat.

Carol swept past his shoulder, Ginger went to the left... ducking behind a shield of pages caught in the headlights, but it was Margaret. Margaret whose guilty look held his attention. He wanted to talk to her and so, he followed her through the door and leaned over the front of the desk fingers tense and tented on the cluttered surface.

She busied herself shuffling papers and filing things in the sliding drawer at the bottom of her desk. She peered up at him from a near crouch, "Oh, Hi, Josh... did you... need something?"

His head bobbed up and down in a recurring nod while the seconds ticked away and so did his patience. "Spill. It." He raised a single brow, enjoying the tension it created in his temple. It distracted him from other dark and dangerous thoughts. "Now."

"Oh." Her mouth paused in a nervous little circle as she searched for words. "That."

He gave a little chuckle and she almost smiled in response. Her shoulders relaxed and she straightened in her seat.

WHAM. His fist connected with the hard wood top of her desk and papers slid into knick-knacks, scattering them with the impact. "Now, Margaret! Tell me what I want to know... I-"

the TV crackled and flared in the background

"Excuse me, Excuse me, Miss Moss!" The insistent voice of a reporter slammed through the red cloud in his head. "Do you have a comment?"

"What?" He shook his head to clear it.

"Comment?" Her contralto timbre quivered a bit. "About?"

"Is the first lady insisting that the President resign his office after the Talks in China?"

"I don't see what-" She was cut off by another voice.

"Really, Miss Moss, you can't expect us to believe that the first lady has no comment on the issue."

Josh felt his elbows buckle and he sat on the edge of the desk as he turned toward the TV in front of Margaret's desk. There on the screen was the woman he hadn't been able to get off his mind. Donna, in a burgundy turtleneck with a long graceful gold chain curving over her shoulders, the ends of her hair grazing her shoulder, the camera captured her pale complexion marred by confusion and uncertainty.

Josh bit out the words. "Damn it."

"The first lady, Miss Moss, we're waiting for your answer."

Josh reached out a hand. "Give me the phone, Margaret."

"We're waiting."

The line clicked in his ear as a disembodied voice barked, "Pressroom."

"Look, this is Josh Lyman I want to talk to someone down there that can get the reporters to.."

"Josh?" Margaret's fingers curled around his arm, pushing in through his dress shirt and suit coat.

He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and turned his gaze toward her. "What?"

"Josh, look." At her insistent tone, Josh peered up at the screen.

There was a change in the way she stood. A subtle shift of her expression. Her shoulders squared as she took in a sustaining breath. "I'll answer your questions... all of your questions, when you allow me a chance to answer."

That got a soft chuckle that was audible on the air. A reporter beside her openly smiled even as she held up a hand-held recorder to catch the answer.

"Now, as to your earlier question. I can honestly say the First Lady has not discussed that topic with me, so as much as I know you'd like me to give you something to put in the papers or on the air tonight, you're going to have to settle for the standard 'no comment.'"

Josh felt the corners of his mouth twitch as a particularly tenacious reporter pressed the issue. "Come on, Miss Moss, 'No Comment?'"

"I can't give you something that isn't there. I really think you'd be more interested in an accurate statement than one that's given to you just to get you off my back."

The reporter's cheeks turned pink and she sank back into the crowd as the camera panned back to Donna who flashed a confident smile. "So if that's it for now, I'll confer with the First Lady and we'll have statements for you shortly."

The image shifted to a news story outlining shopping trends at the Nation's malls and Josh found himself staring into space. The phone held a piece away from his ear blurted out a few staccato noises. "Hello? Hello?" The voice crackled as Josh handed the phone back to Margaret.

He stood up and in his mind's eye he read the bottom of the screen for the first time.

Donna Moss - Chief of Staff for the First Lady

The smile that played across his lips was one of discovery and pride. Chief of Staff... Not bad... not bad at all.

Margaret cleared her throat. "Now you know."

"Excuse me?" He struggled to focus on her words.

She spoke slowly, sounding out the syllables. "You wanted to know where she was. Now you know."

"Yeah." He felt caged somehow. Tied the ground when all he wanted to do was go. He knew where she was and he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by. Not this time.


	5. Second Guessing

Take a Chance on Me Part V

by: Raye

Author's Note: this was supposed to be a SHORT story, dang it!

"Come on, Miss Moss, 'No Comment?'"

She held her thumb down on the remote's rewind button.

"Come on, Miss Moss, 'No Comment?'"

Her teeth ground together. Again.

"Come on, Miss Moss, 'No Comment?'"

"Brilliant," she sighed. "Just brilliant."

Donna set the remote down on the top of her desk with a clatter. "Well that is going to make a great impression. First time out and I nearly go down in flames."

An eager face appeared in the doorway. "Did you say something, Miss Moss?"

She had to smile. "Nothing you needed to hear, Helen. I was talking to myself."

"Oh," her assistant had a certain wide-eyed nature that called to a part of Donna that she'd thought had been long buried, "okay then, I'll just be out here... filing something."

Donna's smile died on her lips as the younger woman disappeared from view. Here, alone, it was too easy to slip into the dark worrisome thoughts that were niggling at her confidence. She reached out and absentmindedly tapped at the buttons on the remote. Her intention to spend the rest of the day torturing herself firmly written into her mind.

Then the phone rang.

"Donna Moss."

"Hey, Donna."

She smiled and sighed into the phone. "Hey, Margaret."

"I've got the girls in the office." There was a little click then a sound of white noise as the speaker phone came on.

"Donna!"

She could recognize Carol and Ginger on the other end. "Hey...."

"We just wanted to tell you, " Margaret again, "we saw you on the news-"

"Oh God.. really?"

"Donna!?" Carol. "Why do you sound like that? You did great!"

"Carol, it really wasn't... I mean.. I didn't-"

"Okay, so you didn't jump down their throats," Ginger, "but you had finesse."

"Finesse." Donna wasn't quite sold on the assessment. "Is that what you call it?"

Laughter... horsing around. Suddenly, her office was that much more lonely.

"Seriously, girl," Margaret. "You rock!"

Donna had to laugh, if only at the irony. "Thanks.. really."

"Yeah," echoed Carol, "I saw Josh in the hall after it aired.."

"You too?" Ginger. "He came out of Margaret's office looking like-"

"Wait..." Donna sat up in her chair, "Margaret? What was Josh doing there?"

"Oh yeah, that," whack

"Hey!" Ginger sounded a little upset.

"Yeah, well," back to Margaret, "he came here looking for you."

"He thought I was in Leo's office?"

"No, here, Donna. He wanted to know where you were and thought I would know."

"You told him?"

There was a pause with absolute silence. Donna could see the three sitting there, sharing looks over the phone. "He saw it too, Donna. He saw the story on TV."

Why this story? Why now? Why couldn't he see her hit one out of the park...or even a base hit... why a bunt? A horrible one at that.

"Oh... kay. Thanks for letting me know, Margaret, I've got to get back to... something. Talk to you later." Her tone was flat and even though the three on the other end were still talking...still trying to tell her what a good job she did, she hung up and bit down on her lip to keep from crying.

"I agree with them, you know."

Donna looked up into the doorway. "Dr. Barlett?" Behind the First Lady, Helen gave her an apologetic look.

She waved Donna back into her chair as she sat down on the opposite side of her desk. "I just wanted to stop in and see how you're settling in."

It didn't help that Donna was already a bit rattle by Margaret's call. This wasn't helping and she knew it showed on her face. "Fine, thank you, I-"

"The office alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Bar-"

"Helen doing a good job? She's young.. but she's eager... reminds me of you, really."

"Yes, she's fine, thank you, I-"

"You think you didn't do a good job with the press."

"Dr. Bartlet, I-"

"You think I came in here to can you over your first press meeting."

"Well, I really didn't-"

"Donna," the First Lady leaned back in her chair and gracefully readjusted her skirt with a single brush of her hand, "I have a feeling that you're second guessing your decision to take this job."

"Dr. Bartlet-"

"Abbey."

Donna gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, but... you're... you're right." She waited for a moment, watching the First Ladies reaction. It took a split second for her to realize that Dr. Bartlet had a future on that cable TV poker show. "I am worried."

"You're going to be fine, Donna."

"Sure. I'll be fine in a week... or two... a month maybe, but now.. I don't want to do this wrong."

"Everyone takes time to adjust to it. No one walks into this job and nails on the first try."

"That's the problem, Dr. Barlett.. Abbey." She gave the First Lady a worried look. "I came into this job with a little experience. I came into this job with an almost college degree. I came into this job with your blessings, my high hopes, but I-" She laid her hand flat on the desk to keep it from trembling. "I came into this job with less qualifications than any of the women that have held it before. I came into this job ready to hit a homerun. I came into this job with blinders, Abbey. I thought I... I believed I.. that I could do this well... that I could make... you proud. I just think that I-"

"You think you were wrong."

"Dr. Bartlet, I-"

She raised an elegant brow, "You think I was wrong to hire you?"

Donna shook her head vehemently. "No.. no, that's not what I meant, Dr. Bartlet."

"It's Abbey, Donna and I think that's exactly what you meant, and that's why I came down here to talk to you." She shifted her weight from one arm of the chair to another and resettled her skirts. "You wanted time with me before the you talked to the press and I said I was too tired. If I remember correctly, and you can feel free to contradict me, I was quite short with you when you asked."

Donna's eyes flickered down to her hands and back to the First Lady.

"I promised you time later, and this is later, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am... Abbey."

"And you know what?"

Donna shook her head.

"You might not remember the night of my birthday party-"

"Ma'am?"

"The night we enjoyed a few too many bottles, just the girls."

"Oh, yes, that night."

"You charged right on in there that night. Told me what I needed to hear." The First Lady looked a bit chagrined. "You didn't couch it to make me smile, Donna. You didn't bend to kiss feet. You and I were women in that room. I've seen something in you, Donna.. and it's more than pluck. It's honesty, tenacity, and..." she smiled, "a damn big heart. That's why I asked you. That's why I need you here."

Donna took a beat to consider her words. "Thank you, Abbey, but-"

"We're not going to talk about it now." She continued before Donna could argue, "As long as you don't have anything else on your calendar, you are going to go home. You are going to draw a warm bath, with bubbles, if you have it. You are going to sip a delicious wine and listen to calming music. In other words, you are going to pamper yourself like there's no tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am- Abbey."

"Good." The First Lady rose and Donna followed. "Then tomorrow morning, 7 am sharp, we'll have a meeting in the residence and we'll go over everything that happened in China. Okay?"

"Okay." Donna was still standing a few minutes later, staring at the open and empty doorway.

Josh stepped up to the security desk. "I'm here to see Donna Moss."

The guard looked up over his newspaper and gave him a once-over. "You got an appointment?"

Giving the man a sharp look, Josh answered back. "No."

"Then there's your answer." He adjusted the paper and went back to reading.

Josh stood stock still for a moment before spinning on his heel, his suit coat nearly slipping off his arm. He took a few steps toward the exit before changing directions. He stepped back up to the desk and cleared his throat.

The guard looked up again. "Back?"

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" Josh could tell by his expression that the guard was unimpressed by his charm and wit.

"You have that appointment now?"

"No... I still don't have an appointment," Josh held up a hand, "but I am going to see her."

The guard nodded, picked up the phone and dialed. "Yeah, Hi, Douglas here. We've got a problem."

The phone set clicked back into its cradle and the guard nodded toward the door. "They're coming."

"They're coming?" Josh looked at him in surprise. "You called security on me?"

A few heads in the lobby swivelled around to watch.

"No sir..." Douglas continued as the doors burst open from the West Wing followed quickly by the East, "I called the secret service."

Josh groaned as Ron Butterfield stepped up to within a few feet of him. "Got a problem, Josh?"

"No," Josh couldn't help the nervous laughter that he coughed up, "I was just explaining to Doug here-"

"Douglas, sir."

"I stand corrected, Douglas; I was explaining to Douglas that I wanted to see Donna. That's simple enough. I know her. She used to work for me." He looked at Douglas to see if the guard was catching his drift, but the stoic look didn't give him any indication. "I just wanted to go up and talk to her."

"Josh-"

"Ron?"

"Did you call her?"

Josh shook his head and stared at the guard, "Excuse me?"

Douglas repeated himself. "Did you call her and make an appointment?"

"It's a fair question, Josh."

"Ron!?" Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that?"

"Josh, I guard the president," Ron nodded across the way to the other guards wearing similar cardboard expressions, "they guard the First Lady." He looked back at Josh. "It's not the same thing."

"So, you're trying to tell me the Deputy Chief of Staff of the White House can't just walk into the East Wing?"

Ron bobbed his head, "That's about it, Josh."

"Ahkay."

Looking over at Douglas, Ron continued. "We alright, here?"

Douglas flicked the newspaper and settled it down on the desk. "Fine by me."

Ron stepped back and held out a hand to the West Wing door. "You coming, Josh?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Josh took a step toward the West Wing before looking up at Ron, "This should be easier, you know... how can we get a bi-partisan legislature if we can't even get a bi-partisan White House?"

Following Josh back into the West Wing, Ron added. "That would be nice, Josh, but that's not my department."

Josh waved him off and headed back to his office. He tossed a few words over his shoulder as he passed Marla. "I need to get a hold of Donna Moss's secretary in the East Wing."

She swung around in her chair. "You want that now?"

He peered around the doorjamb with an incredulous smile. "Yeah, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, boss."

Josh watched Toby pass by and ignored the muttered words he heard from his friend. Manhood wasn't the issue here. It was going to be groveling, and he was prepared.


End file.
